Food choppers are well-known food preparation aids or tools that are in widespread use today. They are handy devices that are found in most kitchens and used frequently by chefs, cooks and others who prepare food. Although most do a reasonable job of chopping food, many accomplish this task with relatively large amounts of wasted food due to inefficiency of their chopping mechanisms.
In addition, many existing food choppers are notoriously difficult to clean due to the many nooks and crannies of their chopping mechanisms. This is especially true for most garlic presses and small food stuff choppers. Many have holes, openings, perforations, corners, etc. where chopped food accumulates and collects leading to large amounts of wasted food product as well as making it difficult to clean the chopper.
There is thus a need for a food chopper that is capable of chopping food stuff while wasting a minimal amount of food product. In addition, it is desirable to have a food chopper that is relatively easy to clean.